The Smash Block Tango: Smash Brothers Parody of the Cell Block Tango
by Digilady99
Summary: Peach, the Wii Fit Trainer, Samus, Rosalina, Zelda and Palutena are in jail for murdering the men who pushed them too far… hear their stories now. I'm SO hyped for all the female fighters in Smash 4! ENJOY! XD


Peach: Let's-a go…

Wii Fit Trainer: Six…

Samus: Blast…

Rosalina: Uh-uh…

Zelda: Hyrule…

Palutena: Icarus…

Master Hand: And now, the six merry murderesses of the Smash County Jail in their rendition of the Smash Block Tango.

Peach: Let's-a go!

Wii Fit Trainer: Six!

Samus: Blast!

Rosalina: Uh-uh!

Zelda: Hyrule!

Palutena: Icarus!

All Girls: _He had it comin, he had it comin, he only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it… _

Zelda: _I betcha you would have done the same! _

Peach: You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like… Mario. Mario liked to say, "Let's-a go!" all the time! So I came back after being rescued from Bowser and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy, and there's Mario sitting in a chair, eating a bowl of pasta and saying "Let's-a go…" "Let's-a go" where?! So I said to him I said, "You say 'let's-a go' one more time…" And he did. So I took two blue shells and I fired two warning shots… into his head!

All Girls: _He had it comin, he had it comin, he only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same! _

Wii Fit Trainer: I met Little Mac from the Bronx about two years ago. He told me he was single and we hooked up right away. So we started living together. We'd go to the gym to work out, we'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have a healthy dinner… and then I found out… Single he told me? Single my ass! Not only was he dating me, oh, no. He had six girlfriends. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when we came home from the gym, I fixed him his drink as usual… You know some boxers just can't hold their arsenic!

All Girls: _He had it comin, he had it comin, he took a flower in its prime! And then he used it, and he abused it, it was a murder but not a crime! _

Samus: Now I was in the training room with my power suit on, minding my own business and in storms my boyfriend Ike in a jealous rage. "You've been screwing Snake," he says. He was crazy! And he kept on screaming, "You've been screwing Snake!" And then he ran into my arm cannon… he ran into my arm cannon ten times!

All Girls: _If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same! _

Rosalina: Mit keresek én itt? Azt mondják, a híres kényszerült barátom Luigi le, és levágta a fejét. Cél, hogy ez nem igaz. Ártatlan vagyok! Nem tudom, hogy miért az én drága Luma mondja, én tettem. Megpróbáltam elmagyarázni, hogy a rendőrség, amelynek célja, hogy nem érti meg ...

Author's Note: Yes, Rosalina is speaking Hungarian and this is what she's saying: What am I doing here? They say my famous tenant forced my boyfriend Luigi down, and I cut his head off. But it's not true. I'm innocent! I don't know why my precious Luma says I did it. I've tried to explain it to the police, but they didn't understand me...

Sheik: Yeah, but did you do it?

Rosalina: Uh-uh! NOT GUILTY!

Zelda: My best friend Midna and I had this double act and my fiancée Link travelled around with us. Now in the last number of our act, we had at least twenty acrobatic tricks in a row: One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, backflips, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the big show, we were at the Hotel Hyrule. The three of us boozing, having a few laughs, and we ran out of Lon Lon milk so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Midna and Link doing number seventeen: The Spread Eagle! Well… I was in such a state of shock. I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later… when I washing the blood off my light arrows, I even knew they were dead! _They had it comin, they had it comin, they had it comin all along! I didn't do it, but if I've done, how could you tell me that I was wrong? _

Palutena: I loved Pit Icarus more than I could possibly say. He was a real interesting guy. Sensitive, an angel. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way, he found Viridi, Phosphora, Medusa and Dark Pit. I guess you can say we broke up because of our imagery differences. He saw himself as a flying angel… and I saw him dead!

All Girls: _The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! They had it comin, they had it comin, they had it comin all along! Cause if they used us, and they abused us, how could you tell us that we were wrong? He had it comin, he had it comin, he only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same! _

Peach: You say "let's-a go" one more time…

Wii Fit Trainer: Single my ass…

Samus: Ten times…

Rosalina: Miért csukott Luma börtönbe…

Author's note: She said "Why Luma closed prison…"

Zelda: Number seventeen: The Spread Eagle…

Palutena: Imagery differences…

Peach: Let's-a go…

Wii Fit Trainer: Six…

Samus: Blast…

Rosalina: Uh-uh…

Zelda: Hyrule…

Palutena: Icarus…

The jail door slams loudly leaving the six lady killers in the dark as they stood in their cells…

THE END!

Please review and/or favorite if u guys enjoyed my second parody of Chicago's Cell Block Tango! I enjoyed writing especially since I can't contain my joy on the addition of more female fighters in Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS! YAY! XD


End file.
